How Far
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC A story of two people trying to decide how far they need to go to each other or how far to go away from each other. What will be their fate? How Far?


A/N: I don't own the lyrics or characters. Surprisingly this was a hard song to write to so let me know if I did well in a review! Thanks! - Naur

How Far

Kurama stood behind the couch looking down at Hiei as he watched TV. It had been so long since they had actually talked. For the past couple of days he had been thinking of leaving. It didn't seem as if Hiei actually loved him anymore. There were so many ways he could leave…and never come back.

**There's a boat, I could sail away ****  
There's the sky, I could catch a plane ****  
There's a train, there's the tracks ****  
I could leave and I could choose to not come back ****  
Oh, never come back **

Ever since that one battle he had lost Hiei had done nothing but sit…sit and pity himself for losing. For the first couple of weeks Kurama had let him brood but those weeks stretched into months…and then a year. After that first year Hiei had stopped looking at him with adoration in his eyes, he had stopped talking. Kurama had tried everything he could think of to get those looks back…to hear his love's voice again. But Hiei just made the walls to his heart thicker and had looked away each time he came into the room. ****

**There you are, giving up the fight ****  
Here I am begging you to try  
Talk to me, let me in  
But you just put your wall back up again  
Oh, when's it gonna end **

Grabbing his jacket Kurama gave Hiei on the couch one last glance and then walked out the door. Tears shimmered in his eyes but he would not let them fall, his heart bled but he used no bandages, it seemed now that he welcomed the pain Hiei gave him…and only Hiei could take it away. ****

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts,  
but I just can't Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far **

Kurama opened the door to the apartment they shared. It was all dark, the way it always was now. Without saying a word he turned right back around and closed the door. It was over. He couldn't stand this anymore. He did leave a note in the mail slot however.

The note read, Hiei – it is hard for me to leave but I don't know how much more my heart can cry. Decide what you want and what you need, at the moment I don't think you even care if I leave. You will know where to find me once you decide. – Kurama. And he walked away. ****

**There's a chance I could change my mind  
But I won't, not till you decide  
What you want, what you need  
Do you even care if I stay or leave  
Oh, what's it gonna be **

Tears shimmered in his eyes but he would not let them fall, his heart bled but he used no bandages, it seemed now that he welcomed the pain Hiei gave him…and only Hiei could take it away. Kurama wrapped his arms around himself for comfort.

"How far?" He whispered wanting to look back but not doing so. ****

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far**

Kurama stood from his chair at the café. Hiei had just walked by the window but had not stopped when their eyes met nor did he even acknowledge Kurama's presence. Kurama walked out of the café going in the opposite direction of Hiei. It was night and he looked up to the moon. Yusuke saw the two walk away from each other. He shook his head.

"How far will you to walk away from each other before you meet again?" He wondered. ****

**Out of this chair, or just across the room  
Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon **

Hiei sat on the couch staring into nothing. There was a knock at the door but he didn't answer, it slowly opened. Kurama walked in slowly. He had come to get a few things. Hiei stood and looked at him.

"How far have you gone?" He asked quietly. Kurama stared at him for a moment.

"Far…and it seems I am still going further," He replied and walked out the door. ****

**How far do I have to go to make you understand  
I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are  
So I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say  
Yeah I'm gonna walk away  
And it's up to you to say how far How far Ooohhhh **


End file.
